Piercing Rose
by Nekoxxprincess
Summary: This is my story


_Piercing Rose_

I gazed out the window as my mind dozed off into space. I was starting to think about my dad Billy and how last night he had told me that he was going to move out of the house soon. How could he do this to me?! I know he is still in a delicate state after my mother died 2 months ago in a car accident, but this doesnt mean he can abandon me like some dog he picked up one morning and didnt want anymore. I am only 16 if he moved out than I would have to live with my aunt Marrian. And she was the least favorited aunt because of her obsession with cleaning, and making everything perfect. I really coudnt blame Billy for wanting to leave me, I actually look exactly like my mother did, wavey brown hair that reached to my shoulders maby even a bit longer, hazel green eyes that sparkeld in the moon light, and I even got her skin tone mine was a bit darker than her pale white skin though. He hated seeing the resemblense and I hated that I was causing him so much pain with a single glance at looking at me. Maby it will be okay if I was to live with aunt Marrian for a couple of years before I could live on my own. Will Billy feel more pain if he left me, or stayed with me? My mind kept getting deeper in thought as I slouched in my chair staring out the window.

"Kate Willington would u answer this question?"

A loud and grouchy voice said from the front of the classroom. I quickly turned my head to see Mr. Sanyals glaring at me waiting for a response. I looked at the chalk bored and all the numbers and letters all mixed together in one line. I scrambled in my head for the answer but coudnt find one.I was completly lost on what we were doing and maby even were I was right now. It took a couple of minutes to relize I was in my 5th period class room. I looked over at my best friend Ashly who was staring back at me to my suprise. She quickly mouthed the number 52 and than turned her head back to the front. I was still to worried about billy to answer right now so I just shrugged. Mr. Sanyals was probably very furious with my lack of verbul use right about now. He crossed the room to me in 3 easy steps and stood infront of me looking down casting a little dark shadow over my desk. I looked up at him as I examined his odd features. He looked like a walking skeleton with his pale see through skin, and his dark blue eyes were shooting daggers out at me as if wanting to kill me, I also looked at the dark purple rings under his eyes from lack of sleep. It only made him look much more deadly from were I was examining. His cheeks sagged down to his dried out plump lips that were in a surious frown. It was people like him that you would think could fall over any secound from exsation and turn into ashes, he must be around 83 or maby even 90.

"Well Kate since you like looking out the window so much, why dont you look out the window in the princibals office"

I was about to open my mouth to disagree with his overreaction but stood up and said nothing.I looked at the giggling students as I walked swifly past them and out of the door. Once I got out of the classroom I walked slowly in the hall to the princibals office. I walked in and sat in a little black leather chair that stood across from a desk and a bigger chair. My eyes wounderd the room as I looked at the stacked diplomas on the wall with many ribbions and trophies beside them. Before I got a chance to finish exploring a short plump lady wearing what almost looked like a night gown walked in holding a stack of jumbled papers in her hand.

"Kate Willington,my,my,my I didnt expect you here., mind telling me why you pay me this lovely visit" Mrs. Gillip sounded a little british with her old chimming voice coming out of tune in the wroung places. She walked passed me and sat in her huge cushiony chair like it was her thrown of honor. I looked at her curly blonde hair that stood out infront of the dark black chair. She tossed the stack of papers to the side of her desk and folded her hands together looking at me with a wide welcoming smile. I straightened my posture a bit and spoke dully.

"I was dozing off in class Mrs. Gillip" My lightly dull voice sounded a little horsey, probably because I hadnt drinkin anything all day. She made weird ticking sounds with her mouth and her bright welcoming smile turned down into a straight serious line. Just as soon as Mrs. Gillip was about to speak I heard the door quietly open from behind me. Mrs. Gillip fixed her eyes on the person who just walked in. Her mouth slightly opened as her eyes widened. She quickly rose from her chair and strode over behind me to grabe this mistery persons hand.

"My,my you must be the new transfer student from Italy, Welcome to Kansas and Welcome to Wingtale High Damien Jay Carter" She spoke in the most welcoming and chimed voice she could manage as shook his hand. I never heard of the name Damien before must be old fashioned. And she did say he was from Italy. I turned my body to the side to finally see this new transfer student. My mind went blanck and my mouth droped just as Mrs. Gillip's had, my heart was fluturing as I layed my eyes on the most cunningly beautiful creature I have ever seen. His golden blonde hair twirled around in little curls that shaped his head, while his cheeks were a rosey red (probably from being outside) which were complemented by his dimpled smile. His teeth were absoulutly stunning, they were all perfectly straight and his teeth glicened white. I would say his most impressive feature was his eyes. They were a light sky blue that seem to have a mixture of some organic green. They were dazzling.

Damian took a quick glance behind Mrs. Gillip and looked back at her like he had done nothing.

"Thanks for the warm welcome Mrs.Gillip"

My mouth droped lower at the sound of his voice. It was the most smooth and vellvet voice I had ever heard. Mrs.Gillip made a soft giggle and let go of his hand.

"Anytime, anytime"

She had a bit of a flushed look on her face as well. Damian looked down at me with a wide grin on his face that almost made his eyes disapear which made it worse because my face turned red. I quickly shut my mouth and turned my head in the other direction. How could I be worked up for this one boy?! Even Mrs.Gillip was acting weird. Why would someone as perfect as him have a reason for coming to our low class school? I heard a silent chuckel come from beside me I shot a glance at Damian who seemed to be amused by something.

"Kate?"

I turned my head to Mrs.Gillip who was now sitting in her chair, still staring at Damian.

"Why dont you show Mr. Carter around the school, while your here."

Had she completly forgotten the reason I was here?! I had no point in arguing. After all it was a way to get out of any detention I was going to end up going to.

" Yes ma'm"

I rose from my chair and walked out the door as Damian followed behind me. As soon as we got far away from the princibals office I came to a stop and faced him straight on. I put my hands out.

"Ok lets make this simple, this is Wingtale High and this is a classroom" I said as I pointed a finger to a random classroom door. He raised a eye brow. I turned the opposite way and started to walk away.

"Have fun" I waved back at him.

Something grabed the hood of my jacket and pulled me back.

"Hold on there missy"

I turned my head to Damian to see a smuge grin on his face.

"Mrs.Gillip promised me that you would be my tour guide. It woudnt be very responsible for you to leave your client"

I stared at him in disbileaf. Was he seriously complaining about me not showing him around the whole school? I would think a guy like him would love to get rid of me. I am obviously not the type he would normally hang around. And most of all I wanted to get away from him. I hated the feeling he gave me every secound his eyes met mine. My heart felt like it was going to pound right out of my chest. I spoke in my calmest voice I could work up.

"Cant you ask someone else to do it for you?"

"That could be a faster way since you dont seem interested in taking me around. But your an interesting person and I would like to... see more of you Kate."

My heart raced in my chest as my face flushed red. Damian thinks I'm interesting?! How could this be? I only just met him, he must be trying to get a reaction out of me. And I was giving a pretty bad reaction to his words. I was upset of the thought that he was just teasing me to try to see how many diffrent reactions he could squeeze out of me. This made me furious. My forhead creased and my eyebrows pulled together.

"You just love making fun of me dont you!?"

His smile disapeared and stared at me with a confuzed and puzzled exspretion.

"What are you talking about?"

I coudnt take it anymore. He's playing the inasent game with me. I strode off out of the school into the parking lot, not turning my head around to see his exspression I left on his face. I walked outside of the school's gate waiting for school to end and for billy to pick me up. My forhead uncreased and I stood there in thought. Why was I making such a big deal over this? why was I so mad that I ran out of school? Is something wroung with me? This new transfer student shows up out of know were and just in a couple of secounds of being with me he has the nerve to make a fool out of me. I grabed my ipod out of my pocket with frustration and pluged them tight in my ears with the music on full blast, wanting to forget everything that happened today. I slouched down behind a statue and closed my eyes pretending to be somewere else.

"Kate, Kate,...Kate!!"

Someone was shaking me frantickly. I opened my eyes that were just ajusting and saw a strange figure leaning over me. It took a minute for my eyes to adjust and for me to scoot back. It was Damian!  
"Were am I?! And why are you here!?"

He grinned his dimpled smile.

"I was on my way out of school when I saw u passed out by the schools entry gate. I picked you up and took you over to my house. You've been out for 2 hours. You must have been exsahusted"

My eyes widened. I feel asleep and now I'm at Damians house, how could that be!?

"It would have worried me if you were left out there sleeping with no protection around you."

My heart started to race, why was he so worried about my well being? I looked down and noticed my clothes were diffrent. What was I wearing? I studied the nightgown that had prints of little flowers all around the white fabric. Than it hit me.

"You undressed me!!"

I was frozen in fear.And than all of a sudden he let out a loud luagh.

"What do you think I'm some kind of perverted stalker? Haha!"

Yes I did think that. Than someone walked in from another room and sat beside me which I relized was on a coach.

"Dont worry Kate I would never let my older brother do that to you."

This girls voice had beatiful bell sound to it. She looked a bit similar to Damian. She had curly long blonde hair that reached to her butt, and she also had those beautiful sky blue eyes, and her cheeks were a rosey red. She elbowed Damian in the ribes which made him flinch in some pain. Which made me a bit happy since he diserved it. I sat up and faced her.

"How do you know my name?"

What a stupid question to ask. Of course she probably found out from Damian, but I coudnt think of anything else to say.

"Well of course Damian told me."

Yup right on target. She gave a similar smile that Damian showed. I felt like I was in a fantasy book or something. Why would someone just pick me up and take me to there house? Especially someone you just meet. This is way beyound weird. But I also felt a bit homie here. That remind me, I have to go call billy!!

"Ummm may I use your phone I have to call my dad billy he's probably worried about me."

The girl grabed her cell phone out of her pocket and handed it to me. I examined the red phone with a flate screen. I wounder if there rich, they must be to aford this type of phone. I havent even see these in stores yet. Must be from italy.

"er...Thanks"

She gave a wider smile.

"no prob."

I fliped open the phone and dialed billy's number and held it to my ear. It picked up on the secound ring.

"hello?"

"Billy, its me Kate sorry if I kept you worried I'm over at a friends house"

I looked over at Damian when I said the word friends. He had on a huge grin. That sure lightened there mood up more.

"Oh than why dont you stay the night over there. I'm going to be out tonight at a party with the guys. Stay there so your not so lonely at home."

Of course he wanted me away from him as much as possible when he got home from his party. He was always out of the house to being alone didnt really bother me.

"Dad, I dont think that will work out. Besides I dont even have anything to prepare for a sleepover."

I tried every excuse I could think of to getting out of staying at the Carters house.

"Oh thats quit alright, I will send your belongings right on over there just give me the adress."  
He sounded excited. Well as long as he was happy than it would be ok, right? I handed the phone to Damian and he happily told him the location to were he lived. He closed the phone shut.

"Alright Kate your dad will be sending your belongings over in a bit."

I groaned. I didnt want to stay over, especially with Damian. This was gunna be a very long night.

_Sleep Over_

Billy had droped off my clothes and other things I would need for a sleep over at the door, Of course he left before he could get into a discussion with me. I placed my belongings in Damian's sisters room.

"You can sleep on the bed Kate, I'll sleep on the floor."

She was being vey polite to me. She was wearing a pink tang-top that had a huge owl in the middle of it, and a matching pair of underwear that had owls printed all over it.

"I dont mean to be rude but I hadnt quit catched your name"

I was very curious on what her name was gunna be like. Since Damian's name was something I never heard of. I'd like to hear her's.

"Oh I'm sorry, its Elana"

That sure is something I never heard of it was a very pretty name. I laid my hand out infront of Elana.

"Nice to meet ya, Elana."

I said with a wide grin on my face. She also had a grin on her face.

"Nice to meet you to Kate"

We both laughed at the same time. She was like the sister I never had. A model like sister at least. I grabed my night wear out of my bag that carried my stuff and quickly changed into a blue tang-top and blue underwear. I grabed my tooth brush and mini tooth paste and steped toward the door.

"Were's the bathroom?"

"Go out of my room, past the living room and than u'll see a door, and thats the bathroom"

"Ok thanks"

I walked out of her room and headed toward the living room. It was already darck out so it was kinda hard to see. The only thing you could see was the light from the T.V by the side of the living room.As I passed the coach I looked down and saw Damian stretched across the coach fast asleep. I forgot he was here. He was even more handsome while he slept, he snored a bit but not loud at all I could barely hear it. I quietly walked passed the living room and stoped infront of a single door and opened it. I turned on the light, walked in and quickly brushed my teeth. When I was done I left my tooth brush and tooth paste there for the morning. I fliped the light switch down and walked out. When I went in the living room Damian was ploped up on the coach stretching his arms outward yawning. His hair was all twisted out on his right side. I giggled quietly at his bed head. He focused his eyes on me and smiled. I coudnt help but smile back.

"Sorry if I woke you up, I just went to brush my teeth."

"Its ok I was about to wake up anyways."

He fliped on the switch that was on a desk next to the coach and eyed me up and down. He sctratched the side of his head and turned away. I finally relized that I was in my underwear! I flushed and ran past him.

"Sorry!"

As I ran passed him I could have sworn I saw him blush. I ran into Elana's room and closed the door shut.

"You seem to be in a hurry, did you get to the bathroom?"

I was panting when I sat down next to her on her bed. She was painting her toe nails pink just like her shirt.

"Ya sorry I ran back."

She didnt bother to ask why and went back to painting her toes. I stood up and searched threw my bag for a pair of shorts of some kind and found some jean shorts and sliped them on. It was better than walking around in my underwear.

"Do you want to use some of my pj shorts?"

Elana was all done painting her toes and was staring at me.

"No its ok I always sleep in my jean shorts."

Of course that was a lie. She shrugged and stood up to put a large sleeping bag acroos the floor. I squirmed onto her bed and watched her.


End file.
